Taking Turns
by chibiness87
Summary: Fluff. Nothing but fluff. Toothbrushes are adviced for this fic. GSR.


**Taking Turns** by **chibiness87  
****Rating: DCF **for** Disgustingly Cute Fluff  
****Pairing:** GSR  
**Length:** 765 words  
**Disclaimer:** not mine

**A/N:** So i was writing something completely different (and now seems to becoming a smut piece) when this suddenly happened. And well, this is about the furthest from smut i can go. It's seriously cute fluff... the kind you're likely to rot a tooth over. (I advice bringing a toothbrush to this thing!) My ever-lasting thanks to **mingsmommy**, for being the most patient person on the planet and putting up with me, and for reading this over. You are a true angel.

* * *

"You go."

An eye cracked opened at his direction. The light from the mid-afternoon sun was trying valiantly to peak through the heavy drapes of the bedroom, but careful defensive planning by the two of them prevented the rays from penetrating the room. Glaring at the dark form in the bed beside her, she asked, "Why do I have to go?"

"Because I went last time." From the glow of the alarm clock on the bedside table, she could see Grissom had not opened his eyes during the conversation. Narrowing her eyes at her husband, Sara asked, "When, exactly, did you go?"

This earned her a huff and a roll, bringing her face to face with his sleepy blue eyes, cracked opened finally to meet her gaze. "When you kicked me out of the bed." The retort on Sara's tongue died when he raised an eyebrow. Pausing, she thought back to the events of the morning so far.

She had left work, run the few errands she had needed to, come home, paid the sitter, and spent some time with her boys; Grissom arrived home a few minutes after she had. Feeling drained, she had turned in to bed, leaving the boys alert and awake. Grissom had joined her shortly after; the bed turning to a furnace with the addition of his body heat.

Her sleep had been interrupted by a soft cry, and she had kicked Grissom out of the bed to deal with the culprit. Which meant now it was, indeed, her turn. She sighed, flinging back the sheets in a streak of rebellion; if she had to get out of the nice warm bed, Grissom would suffer too. It was only fair, after all.

Slipping into the robe she had dropped on the bedroom floor when she had turned in for the night, Sara hurried down the hall to the room where the noise was originating. Spotting the source, she reached into the crib, picking up her son gently.

"Hey there, little man. Shhhh now. Mommy's here. Mommy's here." Cradling the 6 month old in her arms, she rocked him gently, speaking in whispers to him. "What's the matter, Colin huh? What's the matter? You'll wake up the whole house with that little wail of yours. Daddy and Hank are still asleep… we don't want you to wake them up now, do we? No, no."

The rocking and the soothing tones of her husky voice had soothed the crying infant, and his deep blue eyes, (another thing he had inherited from Grissom along with the dimple in his chin and ability to get into all sorts of mischief) cleared of tears, were now blinking up at her.

Continuing to rock Colin gently in her arms, Sara slowly walked around the nursery, the soft glow of the night light illuminating the forest motif covering the walls, and the sweet smell of baby powder and innocence filling her lungs as she breathed. Reaching her destination, she sat in the oak rocking chair in the corner of the room under the window. Supporting her son against her chest, she slowly began to rock them both.

A sense of being watched came over her a few minutes later, and she raised her head from watching her son calm and fall to sleep to that of her husband, loitering in the doorway. Smiling softly at him, she said, "I guess he just wanted some company."

"No. He never settles for me when I do that. He wanted your company."

Sara raised her brow at his slightly petulant tone. Keeping the rocker going at the same slow, steady pace, she asked, "You can't be jealous of your own son. He's 6 months old!"

"He's stealing my wife away from me." He heaved an exaggerated sigh. "But I suppose I can forgive him… he does have good taste."

Sara gave a soft chuckle. With a small shake of her head, she checked on the soft bundle against her chest. "He's sleeping now. Let me put him down, and I'll be back to bed shortly."

Grissom smiled at her. Coming further into the room, he placed a small kiss on her forehead. He stood back to allow her to pass by, sleeping child safe in her arms. Laying the small body down into his crib once more, they left the room together.

Slipping back into bed, Sara pulled the covers back over their bodies, curling up into his side. Just before they both drifted off to sleep, she whispered, "Next time, you go."

Grissom smiled in the darkness. "Yes, dear."

* * *

End


End file.
